Dance Lessons
by ShonaEmily233
Summary: Ponyboy needs to learn how to dance- and fast.  Luckily, Two-Bit's got a solution that brings his little sister into the picture.  You don't HAVE TO review, but I'd like it ;D Ponyboy/OC Possible chapter 2?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Outsiders. All characters belong to S.E. Hinton.**

Ponyboy ran out to the mailbox, eagerly opening it to see what mail they got today. They never got anything interesting, but Pony didn't care.

The usual stuff was there- bill, bill, advertisement, Darry's work, Soda's work, and then a fancy-looking letter for Pony.

Pony threw the rest of the mail on the coffee table, but he kept the fancy letter. It looked really important and official- he almost thought it might have been addressed to the wrong person.

But then again, how many people do you know named 'Ponyboy Curtis?'

He tore it open and took out the letter. It read:

_Mr. Ponyboy M. Curtis-_

_ You are cordially invited to a ball, hosted by a group of collaborating colleges in the Midwest and Southern Regions. This ball is to honor students from Midwest and Southern Regions of the United States who are outstanding and deserve recognition. Among millions of students, you and 74 other classmates from your school have been chosen to attend. It will be a black-tie event, consisting of dinner and dancing. _

_Many representatives (deans, professors, etc.) from various colleges will also be attending, and it will be a great opportunity to meet and talk with these people about your many educational options. Being selected to go will be placed on your application to any college, and is highly valued._

_Please consider joining us on December 20._

_Sincerely,_

_ James Goldburg, Organizer _

Ponyboy grabbed one last piece of paper out of the envelope, which listed times, dates, and transportation. It also listed the colleges attending or sponsoring the event.

"Darry! I got invited to some... thing..." Pony yelled.

Darry walked into the room and took the letter from Pony. He read it twice, not believing what he was reading.

"Great job, Ponyboy!" he said, smiling proudly at me. "You've worked real hard this semester, kid."

"Well, I guess I'm going then," Pony said.

"Guess so," Darry said happily, messing Pony's hair up playfully.

Darry left the room, taking the letter to go show Sodapop. Pony sat down on the couch, momentarily happy about receiving the invitation, until reality set in.

Pony couldn't _dance._

He ran thoughts through his head of past school dances or any time he's had to opportunity to move his appendages in a form that mildly resembles dancing, but whenever he did they weren't happy memories.

Two-Bit strolled in, followed by Steve and Dally. "Hey, you little runt," Two-Bit said, plopping himself down next to Pony. "What's got you all upset-looking?"

Pony explained embarrassedly about how he was invited to the ball, but had no idea how to dance. He had no intentions of taking dance lessons, either.

Two-Bit roared with laughter. "Well, I've got a fix for that. You know I gotta sister, right?"

Pony nodded. Two-Bit continued, "Well, see my Mom wanted to be a dancer, but when my dad left and all she couldn't possibly afford to follow her dream and raise us, so she got stuck being a barmaid. But she taught my sister how to dance. She can teach you."

Pony got wide-eyed. Taking dance lessons from a stranger- not to mention one who could tell Two-Bit how horrible Ponyboy was at dancing and then get him mocked for life? No, thanks.

But it was better than nothing.

"What about you, Two-Bit- are you a dancer?" Dally asked, smirking.

"Nope- my mom tried to teach me once, but I tripped over my own foot and went flying through the screen door," Two-Bit said, proudly.

"So, when should I be taking these 'lessons'?" Pony asked, trying to interrupt whatever rude and stupid comment Dally would probably make.

"Right now- she's home, I think," Two-Bit cried, dragging Ponyboy out the door.

"What-wait, Two-Bit- I'm not- I mean, I don't- I mean..." I stuttered hopelessly.

"Oh suck it up," Two-Bit laughed. It was sometimes hard to tell whether he was drunk or just plain crazy.

When we finally got to his house, he ran in and called out, "Kendra! KENDRA!"

"_WHAT?"_ cried a voice from the kitchen.

From the kitchen emerged a girl about Ponyboy's age-14-with long brown hair and wild eyes like Two-Bit. She had the same odd looks as him- but no side-burns.

She was actually really, really pretty.

"Can you teach Ponyboy here how to dance?" he asked casually.

She scoffed. "Yeah, in my spare time- I'm guessing you mean now?"

Two-Bit nodded excitedly. Kendra sighed and rolled her eyes. "Do you have any say in this?" she asked Ponyboy.

"I don't think so," he said, grinning.

"Well, I guess this means that you're taking dance lessons today," she said finally. "I'm going to go get some things- be back in a minute," she said, hurrying up the stairs.

"Where are we going to practice?" Pony asked Two-Bit nervously.

"There's a dance studio down the street- mom's a friend of the owner, so you'll probably be able to use one of their rooms," he said, grinning, "Have fun, Pony."

Just then, Kendra came flying down the stairs and dragged Pony out the door.

"Bye!" she called to Two-Bit.

They stopped running and started walking. Pony just hoped she knew where she was going.

"So Pony, why don't I see you around school?" Kendra asked Ponyboy.

"I'm in high school now- I got moved up a grade," he said.

"That's cool! So you must be like, really, really smart then?" she said to him, smiling. She had a pretty smile, too.

He shrugged.

"We're almost there!" she said, bolting ahead to get there first. She could have easily beat Ponyboy at track any day. He ran to catch up with her. He definitely saw the personality resemblance- never ending energy and a little off-beat, but Kendra didn't get hers from beer.

She quickly spoke the man running the dance classes. They were put in a small dance studio and she grabbed a record player from the closet and some records from the bag she had brought along and set them up on a table.

It played some sort of swing music Pony didn't really know, but knew he had heard before.

"Now, put your hand right here," she said, grabbing his hand and putting on her hip. Ponyboy blushed madly, since this was actually the most physical contact he'd ever had with an actual _girl _before.

"And hold my hand up here, and hold your frame, like this," she said, making her posture perfect.

He tried to mimic her, but she just laughed and said, "Close enough."

She slowly showed him how to waltz. She guided him and eventually told Pony he would have to lead. He blushed, knowing that he was making a total fool of himself in front of a girl- something he did on a regular basis, but not usually one-on-one.

She showed him how to move in time with the music, and in time with any music, and where to place his foot, and how not to place it on someone else's.

_Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm__  
__and your cheeks so soft,__  
__There is nothing for me but to love you,__  
__and the way you look tonight._

"No, no, not like that. Here- watch me," she said, pulling away from Ponyboy and holding her frame. She danced like she had a partner- but she was by herself. It was enchanting. He couldn't get over her.

_Lovely ... Don't you ever change.__  
__Keep that breathless charm.__  
__Won't you please arrange it ?__  
__'Cause I love you ... Just the way you look tonight.__  
_

"Try it again," she said, pulling Ponyboy back into frame and making him dance some more.

They danced through the entire song, with only 1 'ow!' from stepping on feet, and 3 'no's.

"Good job!" she said, smiling pleasantly. "I wanna go through it one more time, so you really get the moves down for your ball."

"If I make it through this- this is really, really tough stuff!" Pony said, grinning.

Kendra laughed and he grabbed her hands for another dance- he could do it this time, he knew he could.

_And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,__  
__It touches my foolish heart__  
_

Her flowy lavender dress twirled and spun as they danced across the floor.

"How'd you get so good?" she laughed, as he spontaneously spun her.

"I've got a great teacher," Pony said, laughing.

They continued to dance, even when the music stopped. When they finally realized there was no more music, they pulled apart.

"We should get going," she said suddenly.

"Yeah," he said, not at all agreeing. He wanted to stay and dance with her.

They walked home, and as he casually slipped an arm around her shoulder she didn't mind.

And as she casually kissed him when they reached her house, he didn't mind.

"How'd the dance lessons go?" Two-Bit asked, grinning as Kendra walked into the house.

She smirked and put a finger to her lips. "A lady doesn't kiss and tell."

"_Kiss?_" Two-Bit cried, laughing. "I kinda thought something like that might happen."

Kendra smiled and threw a nearby apple at him.

"Just remember sis," he said, "If he gets too-too friendly, he's dead meat."


	2. AN and a Possible Chapter 2

_**A/N**_

**Hello.**

**So, I got some requests to continue this story. What do you personas think? Because if you really think I should, then **_**heck**_** yeah I will!**

**But if you all say you would rather die than read another chapter I'll go cry in the corner :( but really, if you don't think I should and that I should just leave it at that, then sure I will! Tell me in the reviews, or nothing will be accomplished!**

**And that's it.**

**But, since it is against the rules to just post a stupid author's note, here is the closet thing to a continuation of 'Dance Lessons' you get ~~for now~~.**

**-Lalalala there should be a line here but I don't wanna make one-**

"Two-Bit, just shut up," Kendra sighed, rolling here eyes at her brother.

"Come on, Kenny, you _know _you _loveeeeee_ him," Two-Bit teased, poking his sister in the arm.

"I said shut up!" Kendra said angrily, "And don't call me Kenny!"

"Did you pick out this dress _just _for _Ponyboy_, _Kenny?"_ Two-Bit laughed.

She looked down at the white dress with pink cherry blossom flowers on it. "Mom! Two-Bit's... being himself!" Kendra yelled, jumping up and trying to throw a punch at her brother.

"Two-B- I mean, Keith, leave your sister alone!" Alexandra Matthews yelled from the kitchen.

Kendra looked at Two-Bit expectantly, awaiting an apology.

"Are you _sure _you're ready for _Ponyboy_ to come pick you up, _Kenny_? You might want to go pick out some _shoes_ just for _him_, and some _jewelry_ just for _him_, and some _makeup_ just for _him_..." Two-Bit said, now laughing hysterically.

"That'sit!" Kendra screamed, grabbing one of her high-heels from the floor and going after Two-Bit. He let out a yelp and ducked.

She continued to chase him around the house, until finally Mrs. Matthews caught her and pulled her away from him. He stuck out his tongue at her. Just then, the doorbell rang. Two-Bit raced Kendra and beat her to it.

"Hey Ponyboy!" he cried, punching him in the arm playfully.

"Hey Two-Bit, is your sister ready?" Pony asked nervously.

Two-Bit grinned, "As she'll ever be."

**Review and tell me nowwwwwwwwwww!**


End file.
